


What Am I?

by Valvenaut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Angst, BFFs, Clone Link, Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valvenaut/pseuds/Valvenaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never spoke during those moment, that's why Rhett's breath hitched and the sweet words of solace he was whispering in the dark locks died in his throat, when a small trembling sentence left Link's mouth.</p>
<p>“What am I, Rhett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The Major Character Death Warning is because I refer to Link's death, however this is set after this fact)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that got a little bit out of hand…now it’s an almost 1400 words one shot. No beta testing to this, this is 100% me with all my writer insicurities and my non english speaker grammar errors (sorry).

Rhett was used to it, to be woken up by Link's screams during the night, he would jump, touch his friend shoulder, looking at his curled figure, hunched and quaking in their bed, his skin hot and sweating, an horrified expression on his face. He was used to it, to hug him tight and hush him quietly, cradling him to sleep again, till his screams and sobs returned to a labored breath, and then to a slow pace one.

Rhett was so used to it he had stop bothering the clone company anymore, they said it was a normal reaction, he was a synth after all, his body needed to adapt to the huge amount of information that his brain was exposed to. Plus, Link had never talked during this moments, nor said anything the morning after, Rhett was relieved of that, he could continue living without the too much scary obligation to tell his best friend that awful truth, to tell Link he was a clone.

He never spoke during those moment, that's why Rhett's breath hitched and the sweet words of solace he was whispering in the dark locks died in his throat, when a small trembling sentence left Link's mouth.

“What am I, Rhett?”

Link's voice faded to a deep sob, he gripped at his shoulders, tensing and curling more into that fetal position. Rhett swallowed, blinking rapidly in the darkness of the room “You...” he started, fighting against the huge knot that formed in his throat. He tried to force a giggle in is voice, but he was sure his eyes were probably betrayed him “What do you mean?! You are Link, you are my fr-”

“I dream...all night.” Link interrupted him, a hint of pure pain and anger in his voice “I dream that I die...” Rhett hugged him closer, shaking his head and hiding his feels in the crook of Link's neck “...There's a car accident, a rainy day, I dream about you at my side...and then...It's over.” Rhett sighed, he passed his hand trough Link's hair, planting small kisses in the back of his head “It's just a dream.” he wished he could be more comforting, reassuring, more sure in his statement, but the pain emerged clearly from his lungs. The images of that day played again and again in his memory, like a twisted and painful loop; he thought he could almost smell the stink of burned metal and leaking gasoline, feel his weight on the seat belt at the realization their car was overturned, when the upside down face of Link locked his eyes with him for the last time.

“It hurt, Rhett...dying...it hurt so much...” Link's breathed trough sobs, his nails digging in the skin on his forearms. Rhett shook himself from his memory, pushing back the tears that were threatening to flow down his face and kissed the back of Link's ear “Link, it's just-”

“I know what I am!” Link screamed, freeing himself from Rhett's grip and turning to him, his face totally drenched in tears “I know what I am...” he repeated sitting down, his palm pushed against his mouth, Rhett sat down too, his hand ghosting over Rhett's back, shock and fear flowing down his spine “How...” he stopped pretending, frowning and pursing his lips. He left the question fade at the realization of that morning, when the clone company called him, when he took their contract out of his drawer and sat it on the desk, Link's information listed like in an appliance manual. But he had put it back down, had he? He couldn't remember, and Link's sobs took him away from that memory.

“I'm a replacement...”

Rhett shook his head violently, stroking Link's back and shifting closer on the blankets “Link...” he said, ready to catch him if he would ever try to run away, Rhett would never allow this, he still loved that man, whatever his body was, even if it was fake, or artificial “It's alright...” Link's hand reached from the top of Rhett's one when that rested on his shoulder, stroking his thumb over the knuckles “...I still love you, even if I'm not...the real one...” Link's voice was ruined by all the pain and the crying, it was low, rough. He turned, letting his body fell forward, his forehead pressed on Rhett chest “...I still love you as far as a stupid clone can.” Rhett could hear his useless attempt to hide that broken tone in his voice, the sudden crying that overflown from him.

Rhett wrapped his arms around his waist, his torso, reaching and squeezing all the surface of his back, knowing every single bump, every bone and each single movement Link made when he breathed “You are so much more than a clone...” he whispered, keeping Link's body closer, kissing his temple, muttering over and over how much he loved him, meaning every single muffled word that escaped his lips.

  
“Just...I want it to end, please Rhett.” Link managed to cry out trough sobs and sniffling, he gripped at Rhett's skin, his tears rolling down his chest and onto the covers “I want to stop dying all over again all nights...it's driving me insane.” he threw his arms over Rhett's shoulder, pulling him even more closer, like the distance between them was always too much to handle.

“Shhh, it's alright.” Rhett hushed him, returning the hug even more, sinking his head in the crook of Link's neck “Please, Rhett...” Link voice was now just mere sobs and whispered nonsense. Rhett squeezed his eyes, knitting his eyebrows, pushing back the tears, denying to his breath to hitch at the constantly painful pleadings of his friend.

“Be strong for me...” Link whispered, nuzzling in Rhett's beard, hanging on his back like it was for his life “Be strong for me and promise me...” Rhett started to shake his head, knowing too well where Link was going with that words, tears were now flowing freely on his face, he leaned back, taking Link's face between his hands, pressing their forehead together.

“If I'll die again...don't...please...” Link's voice broke into tears again, he let his body fell on his own weight, pressing his face against Rhett, their nose touched, lips brushing against each other, the damp surface of their cheeks almost touching. Rhett didn't need the rest of the sentence, it sounded in his mind over and over, like a creepy litany, he shivered, trembling like wanting to shake those words off his body “You won't.” he muttered against his lips, touching them lightly, too weak to actually kiss him.

“Promise me...” Link said, looking up at him, his eyes were red and glimmering in the darkness of their bedroom. Rhett dropped his gaze, sobbing with a deep intake. Only the idea, the remote hypothesis, of losing Link again destroyed him “Promise me, Rhett, I beg you...” Link repeated, nudging his nose with his own, pushing Rhett's gaze up at him.

Rhett sighed heavily, rushing forward, kissing him deeply. He felt Link gasp and he held him close, reassuring him, protecting him like always, like he had done for years. When he almost got in a fight for him when they were kids, every time he god a knife or a sharp object in his hands Rhett was around there, making sure he didn't hurt himself. He was always there, to take all the bruises, all the cut, all the awful stuff at his place, hugging him all the time. Since the accident, since the day Rhett's arms around his waist weren't enough to protect him anymore.

“I promise Link.” he muttered against his mouth. Link squeezed his eyes, melting in that hug, resting his head on Rhett's chest to hear his breathing, the thrumming of his heart, so similar and so different from his, more...real. Rhett hunched over him, cradling him, waiting for his breath to steady and for his tears to stop. He sobbed quietly, resting his cheek on the top of Link's head, pleading the night to took him into a peaceful sleep where he could dream that nothing happened, where the Link he was holding was the Link he had meet the first time. Where he has had the strength to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I know there's probably some errors in it, I tried to do my best, and if you find them feel free to let me know it.  
> Comments and kudos are apreciates and will save my life (not really but I'd love to) <3


End file.
